Aang's fall
by Ennesia
Summary: Aang dies what will happpen to katara?. p.s this is my first story here, chapter 3 is now up!.  and if you don't feel like reveiwing don't but it would be cool to get one;D
1. Aang's fall

Avatar Aang's …

Please R&R

Katara P.o.v

I was fighting the Dai lee at the time, but I saw Aang raise above us in the avatar state.

"Yes" I said to myself finally, I've look away, and then I heard lighting I looked at Aang seeing his lifeless body fall to the ground, "no" I cried, I made a massive wave and surfed over grabbing Aang.

I've held him in my arm's his blood was everywhere I always thought that blood was cold like death not warm, I looked at his back seeing the big gabbing hole, no pulse no heartbeat

Nothing, he was really gone. Suddenly Iroh came "run I will held them back as long as I can" he yelled, I made another wave floating up to the surfaced. There where Toph and Sokka waiting for us I've jump on Appa with Aang in my arms. "Twinkle toes?" toph asked who couldn't feel his vibrations "what happened down there" she asked. "It's aang" I cried, "WHAT'S HAPPEN TO AANG" she yelled,

I sobbed "he…. He's dead" I busted into tears. "HE WHAT" she almost screamed "no NO", Sokka was crying to. Whiled aang just lying there lifeless with no emotion on his face, "hey I have the sprit water from the oasis I can heal him" I looked down I my pocket but I couldn't find it "no" I whispered. "What" Sokka said, "My sprit water I lost it" I said crying uncontrollable now. "Does that mean his gone" toph asked crying. "YES" I screamed at toph "he's GONE" but I knew it wasn't her fault that he was dead. I saw that aang's blood was everywhere all over me but I didn't care all I cared about was getting aang back but I was too late now.

3 years after aang died and I still couldn't forget it. After aang's was buried toph couldn't take it so she disappeared, we only saw her again at aang's 14th birthday, but that wasn't a good day for any of us we just sat around the campfire, it was just so sad, but on aang's 16th birthday no one showed not toph not suki not Zuko, no one just me and Sokka. That day I took for myself I had held on too aang's necklace and his clothes from that day. I laid it out in front of me and I picked up aang's necklace and hugged it onto my chest. "Happy 16th birthday Aang" I said sadly to myself, Sokka came over to me and said "it's his birthday today right" Sokka asked. "yeah" I said, "then we should get him a present right". "hmm I gauss we could, yeah I think he would like that" I said "then what should we get him you knew him the best Katara" Sokka said. "Then let's get him and new airbender robe" I said, "yeah but where would we get one of does" Sokka asked, "His home the southern airtemple maybe we could get him monk Gyatso robe". We both jumped on Appa and flew to aang's home, when we arrived we found Gyatso's monk rope. We walk to aang's grave he was buried here in the southern airtemple. So we walked over to he's grave, I broke down and cried almost instantly and Sokka went over to aang's grave and put Gyatso's robe onto his grave and kneeled, I was just crying and crying and crying all the time it just wouldn't stop. Sokka walked up to me and hugged me. Then I saw something blue a sprit maybe I don't know but it looked like aang. "Hey look" I yelled "it's aang", Sokka looked "where where oh" he said "Katara it's just another hallucination". "NO it was HIM" I yelled. "Okay Katara okay" he whispered. we decided to stay overnight at the temple. That night I saw the sprit again I followed it to aang's grave, "hey Katara" I turned around and I saw aang, he sprinted over to him and tried to hug him but I couldn't even touch him "aang is… is that really you" I asked, "yeah Katara it's me" he said with a big goofy smile, I crying of joy and of sorrow be curse I couldn't touch him, he said one thing "meet me at the north pole sprit oasis and Katara" "why" I asked desperate, "I love you Katara" then he disappeared. The next day I said to Sokka I had to go to the North Pole today, "why" he asked, "Becurse I saw aang yesterday" I said "Katara it was just a hallucination" he said clam, "NO" I yelled I have to go now "whatever it is I am coming with you" I hugged him that time and thanked him. I took a day or two to get there but we got there, we have one short rest at the best hotel in town. That night me and Sokka went to the sprit oasis, we sat down and suddenly aang revealed himself to us, but this time I could touch him so I ran over and hugged him as hard as I could never wanting to let go of him. I could still feel his blood on his back and I felt the gabbing hole in his back too. "Katara I have something to tell you" "what is it aang?" "I have seen how sad you have been and I couldn't take it so I asked the sprites if I could come back to you" "REALLY! What did they say, "They said I could't come back to as the avatar" oh my god I almost fainted there but then I hugged him again, he broke the hug, and we kiss the best kiss I have ever had. I could only feel happiness and joy, we kiss again. Then he said "Katara of the southern water tribe will you marry me. There was a long pause I was stunned then is said "YES! YES! I WILL I WILL MARRY YOU"

"I love you Katara"

"I love you too Aang

The End

Hope you enjoyed


	2. Aang's return

Avatar aang's fall

Chapter 2 Aang's return

After aang came back to me I had been so happy just seeing him again was so good. And know we are getting married, I was overwhelmed by joy, but the day he came back he asked about toph, we have heard that she has gone back to her family to the bai fong estate.

Now Katara P.o.v

"Katara?" aang asked, "What aang" I said, "oh nothing" "aang whats up what are you thinking about" I asked, "it's just I was thinking about toph it's been so long" "Yeah what about her" "I was thinking can we visit her" he said, "Aang that's a great idea".

The next day me aang and Sokka got on appa, and sat of for the bai fong estate. After hours of flying we finally reached toph's home. We landed aang was about to jump down, "no aang lets surprise her we get her out here then you jump down okay" I said "okay Katara" he said.

Me and Sokka went inside we found toph. "Hey sugar queen" toph said, "hey toph how are you doing" "good you sugar queen" she asked, "I am doing great toph I am getting married "I said "good for you Katara" hey you called me Katara hey toph follow us we have something to show you" I said, she followed we came outside "hey appa" toph said "so what is it" aang jumped down "hey toph great to see you again" aang said, I could toph was crying and shaking just frozen. There was a short pause. "AANG!" she sprinted over to him and hugged him really TIGHT, "twinkle toes I've missed so much I thought you were dead" she said crying, "Toph I was dead but I asked the sprites if I could come back to you guys I saw how terrible you and katara and Sokka had it and I couldn't take it" "aang I can't believe you are here" she was still crying, he lifted her cheek and wiped her tears away, now she smiled "twinkle toes?" "yeah toph" he asked "LET ME SEE YOUR STANCE" aang took his stance, there was a short pause, they both laughed "oh good one toph" "I know haha" I came over "so toph wanna travel again" "let me think OF COURSE" she yelled. We all jumped on appa the flew to southern airtemple, "so katara" toph asked "yeah whats up toph""I was just wondering how are you getting married to" she asked "I am getting to aang" I said proudly, "oh good for you katara" toph said "thanks toph means alot" hours later they arrived at the temple they settle down they found some rooms. I couldn't find aang so I went to his old room where I found him, "aang?" I asked "hey katara" he said "what going on something on your mind I asked. "oh nothing I was jus thinking about Gyatso an all my friends from the temple it just… it been so long now". "yeah I know am sure they still love you aang" he went over to me and hugged me "I know katara the guru said that the air nomads love for me has not left this world it's just been reborn en a form of new love, it's been reborn in you katara I love you" "I love you too aang I can't wait for the wedding.


	3. The wedding

Avatar Aang's fall

Chapter 3 the wedding

Katara P.o.v

It was the day of my wedding, I am getting married to the aang the love of my life, me and aang had made plans for this day almost three weeks now, we had it all plan out where people will be sitting and we would be eating everything, but these three weeks had me come closer to aang then I ever thought, I came to knew everything about him exactly what he felt about me, didn't know that he loved me so much, we even sheared a night together it was the best night I have ever had. But after we told Sokka about the night his mouth dropped to the floor,

Flashback.

"Sokka, me and aang have something to tell you".

"What's up katara?".

"Eh how do I say this… um boy this is a bit strange so AANG you tell it".

"Um okay… well you see Sokka me and katara we…we sheared a…"

"A what aang?" Sokka asked.

"A NIGTH TOGHTER" katara shouted out, "whoa that felt good" I thought to myself.

"A WHAT" Sokka yelled

"Um yes a night it's okay right…" aang said nervously.

"What… a… night you to… my sister and the… avatar… it.. I …"

"Sokka please make sense" I told my shacking brother.

"Okay okay I'm clam now" he said.

"Well…" I asked.

"Hey as long as you to are happy I'm happy plus I don't won't get I the way of the avatar" hey said.

"Thank you Sokka" aang said and kissed me. I blushed.

"aang sokka is still here" I said

"I don't care" he said and kissed me again.

End of flashback.

The wedding day

"Finally the day has come my wedding day" I said to myself.

"Oh you look so beautiful katara" suki said.

"Thank you suki"

"I wish I could see how you look sugar queen" toph said in her corner.

"Come on let's go it's about to begin" I said.

Aang P.o.v

"Holy moly I can't believe that this is the day I been waiting for my entire life, I didn't know if it would happen Becurse I am the avatar sokka I can't believe I am getting married and to your sister"

"Yeah I know just don't hurt her" he said.

"Sokka I have no intention of hurting her I love her more than anything in the world"

"Thank you aang just take care og her okay" he said smiling.

"I will sokka don't worry"

20 min later

Katara P.o.v

"It starting katara" toph said.

"I know I know"

I walked into the room, aang was standing by the alter. "Whoa it's really happing" I said to myself.

I walked to the alter It felt like hours when I was coming closer I felt more relaxed. Now I was standing in front of aang. He smiled to me, I blushed and smiled back.

The priest started talking.

"We are gather here today to bring these young people together.

Bla bla bla was all I could here, I looked at aang still smiled.

Then priest said something "katara will you…"

"Oh the hell with it" aang said.

Then he ran over and kissed me.

Then it all got silent but then everyone started cheering and clapping.

Aang broke the kiss and said "katara I love you, you mean more world to me"

I started crying of joy "I love you too aang" then he pulled me into the greatest kiss we ever had.

The End

Please R&R

This was the last chapter of this story

But fear not more stories is soon to come

Happy reading.


End file.
